


Sweet Temptation

by Lurch



Series: Twink Obliteration [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Blindfolds, Choking, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Frank is a slut, Fuckbuddies, Gags, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Just end me.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/ Frank Morrison, Joey/Frank Morrison
Series: Twink Obliteration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554781
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Sweet Temptation

The wooden boards creaked and groaned underneath Danny's body when he shifted his weight the tiniest bit to get a better grasp on his weeping erection. There was barely any room inside the closet which ultimately resulted in his legs getting numb.

But it was worth it, so fucking worth it. On the bed, in perfect view from where the killer was hiding, were two humanoid figures. One of them was pale, of slender build and the object of Danny's obsession. Frank was blindfolded and tied down onto the bed, ankles cuffed to the wrists which forced those gorgeous legs wide apart.

On top of the Teen with his cock buried balls deep into him was another man. This one had chocolate skin, was built wider and currently was making the one beneath him scream in unbridled pleasure. 

The older Canadian was whimpering and whining under Joey. Danny was just barely able to conceal his pleasured moans, his stifled cries as he kept pumping his cock. This had went one for quite a while. Danny was close to his second release at this point. 

Apparently Frank was painfully close too. His moans, muffled by a gag in his mouth, were getting louder and louder by the second. His body quivered each and every time Joey drove his big cock back into the stretched hole. Frank arched his back when the dark Teen thrusted foward especially hard and cried out as best as he could. 

This was certainly nothing Danny had expected to get to see when he'd walked in here earlier today to snoop around a bit. He'd thought himself all alone with all four of the Legion in a trial. But that thought was diminished after only a couple of minutes tho when there had been steps coming up the stairs. Hiding in a closet might have been a dumb idea but, it had been the fastest way to get out of sight.

The second Danny had been hidden, Joey and Frank had stumbled through the door. They'd already been halfway out of their clothes, their lips sealed together as they made out in a sloppy manner. The Ghost Face had gasped insurprise when he'd seen them drop onto the bed, Joey between the other's thighs as soon as there was enough room. 

While watching the pair, Danny imagined himself to be the one plunging into Frank's tight hole. To be the one ripping these sweet sweet sounds from him and make him come undone underneath him. Almost furiously he moved his fist up and down the length of his erection to release at least a little bit of that built up pressure he felt in his guts. 

The way Frank whined under Joey went straight to Ghost Face's cock. The canadian Teen seemed to be barely able to take what the younger one pushed into him. "You like that, don't you?" Joey whispered, his lips pressing against the side of Frank's neck. 

There were bruises from where Joey had been choking him evident on the legion's Leader. Although seemingly the older One appeared to absolutely love this treatment. Frank was nothing but a fucktoy to his friend with no other choice but to take whatever Joey decided to give him.

The younger Teen jerked his hips foward again and again, drove deeply into that quivering hole until he finally, after almost half an hour, spilled his seed and came balls deep inside Frank with a loud groan. His now flaccid cock easily slipped out. Joey collapsed on top of a still unsatisfied Frank who just quietly complained by groaning and wiggling his hips a bit at the sudden lack of dick inside of him.  
Both Joey and Danny perked up at the whispers within their minds. The big spider, better known as the Entity was calling out to the dark Canadian, beckoned him to come to a trial. Frustrated, Joey just sighed before forcing himself up to get dressed. 

From the bed there was a quiet whimper. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, buddy." Danny heard Joey utter with an audible smile. Quickly the Ghost Face peaked through the crack of the door, just in time to see the Teen retrieve something from under the bed. 

Frank arched his back once again and cried out when Joey straight up just pushed a plug inside the slightly gaping hole, effectively locking the remains of his cum inside the legion's Leader. Leaning over the older Teen, Joey whispered into his friend's ear. Danny just barely caught up on what he said. "I have to go now but, when I return we will pick up on this and I'll make you scream." 

The dark, lustful phrasing went straight to the Ghost Face's cock. Briefly his mind wandered into an even more perverted direction, one where Frank was forced to take both him and Joey at once. 

A soft buzzing sound, accompanied by a frustrated whine snapped Danny's attention back to the pair. The plug inside Frank had started vibrating. With a last nibble on his friend's neck, Joey finally left.

Just like this, Danny was all alone with the man he'd been lusting over for the past couple of months. Who was defenseless at the moment, blindfolded by simple black cloth.  
The hidden Killer shuddered, the thought of just getting out of his hiding spot and continuing where Joey had left of was...tempting. So he did.

Quietly he made sure to lock the bedroom door before he sneaked over to the bed. Frank's skin was flushed, heated up from previous activity. There were hand marks on his neck, hickeys and reddened parts literally everywhere on his body. 

He quickly snapped a couple of pictures of this gorgeous mess with his trusty polaroid camera. Later he'd make sure to develop these into actual photos. The way Frank ever so often would just softly shift his positon in an attempt to get the toy to hit just the right angle. It never did, was always slightly off.

The buzzing of the vibrating plug masked the sound of Danny's footsteps just enough for him to go unnoticed as he got closer to Frank. He took of his mask and placed it carefully on the bedside table to get a better look. It was always a bit hard to see under that damn thing. 

Again, his cock twitched full of lust as he was finally able to take a proper look at the Teen infront of him. He was utterly gorgeous, ripe and ready for the taking. All Danny had to do was reach out and embrace the smaller man. He could no longer resist, it was too tempting to say no to.

Frank's breath hitched mid moan when the Ghost Face just ripped the toy out of the stretched hole.  
Barely any resistance met the older Killer's fingers when two of them pushed past the usually tight ring of muscle. It was wet, hot and sticky from Joey's cum.

Fucking another man's cum even deeper into this cute little twink suddenly sounded so much more tempting. He dropped his full weight onto the bed and shifted close to Frank's exposed ass. Having his cock still hanging from his pants made it extremely easy to just lean over the Teen and straight up slam his cock balls deep into him.

Even though the gag muffled most of the sounds Frank was able to produce, the high pitched screech ripped from him still somehow was decently loud. Danny was a skilled man, he knew how to bring an unholy amount of pleasure to a man. It merely took a few experimental thrusts for him to find Frank's sweet spot. Under him, the shorter Killer mewled. 

The pace the older Man picked up was nowhere near gentle. His thrusts were slow but, on equal parts hard and deep. Danny's hands explored he other's slender body, they were restless as they traveled their way up to Frank's hardened nipples. A feathery touch was enough to get the Canadian to yet again arch his back. 

The Ghost Face smirked. Apparently the Teen had sensitive nipples. Immediatley the older Killer used that to his advantage and bend down into a slightly awkward position to run his tongue over Frank's chest. The muffled moan from the Other made him smirk against silky skin. His teeth just lightly scraped over the previously mentioned sensitve part. It had the desired effect of getting those sweet moans from the younger Man again. 

The sheets under them were soaked with sweats and other questionable fluids. It was dampened by whatever had spilled on it. With another well angled thrust, Danny made Frank cry out in pleasure. Any attempt to speak was muffled by the gag in the younger One's mouth. 

The desire to kiss those slightly puffy lips was overwhelming. Ghost Face undid the clip holding the gag in Frank's mouth and swiftly freed those delicate lips. A bit of saliva dropped down the corners of the Teenager's mouth as he opened it to form a somewhat logical sentence but, in that very moment Danny once again buried his cock deep inside and made the legion's Leader cry out. This time, that gorgeous voice was not muffled by anything and echoed through the bedroom unhindered.

"Wha...Who...Ah. Who're ya?" Frank whined, out of breath as the taller Killer kept abusing his gaping hole. Instead of answering, Danny simply got hold of Frank's painfully hard erection and started pumping it in sync with his thrusts. There was a shiny little ring around the Legion's cock, effectively preventing him from climaxing. 

It was not until the Canadian was a begging, whining and oh so very gorgeous mess underneath Danny, that he finally sealed their lips together. The kiss was in such a stark contrast to the rough thrusting, it caught Frank completely off guard. It was gentle, almost loving even yet still somehow passionate and full of lust. It left both men out of breath as, once the legion's Leader's brain finally registered he was being kissed he'd finally started kissing back with just as much passion as Ghost Face. 

"You're such a fucking slut you know that, Frank?" Danny growled, his voice dropping moderately lower than usual. He combined those words with yet another well aligned thrust that turned anything that Frank might've tried to say into a loud cry. 

Danny was close to his own release now, although he probably should manage to hold up for a few minutes more. The older Killer felt as if the man underneath him would spill his seed as soon as someone removed the cockring preventing him from coming. Frank's dick was almost purple from painful need to release at this point. It certainly didn't look healthy in the slightest but, for some reason this only made things even better for Danny. 

The obvious mixture of both discomfort and sheer pleasure the Canadian appeared to feel went straight to Ghost Face's leaking cock. Dribbles of precum kept lubing up the sharp thrusting. While Joey previously had stretched and opened Frank up enough for easy penetraton, the inside was still tight around Danny. It seemed to suck him straight in and milk him dry.  
Behind the men fucking on the bed, the doorhandle rattled as someone – most likely Joey – tried to access the bedroom. The sudden threat of actually getting caught with his dick out made Danny quiver in pleasure. 

"Yo Frank what the fuck? Let me in Dude." Joey shouted from outside the room. The oldest Killer had stopped slamming his dick into the Canadian when he's heard the dark Teen approach. But now, he returned to his almost brutal intensity of thrusting and started fucking into Frank with reckless abandon. 

So instead of giving an answer to Joey, Frank couldn't do anything but let out a loud, deeply pleasured moan. He was completely overstimulated from getting fucked for what felt like an eternity, from being denied his orgasm all this time. It took the legion's Leader multiple attemps to form a sentence but, eventually he actually managed.

"J-Jo-Joey. I...Hah! ah...S-Someone's in here." It was just barely loud enough to be heard behind the loked door. But immediately after that, Joey kicked in the door full force. The door couldn't handle the brute force of the kick and simply slammed into the wall, unhinged. Splinters of wood cracked and flew off, scattering across the bedroom. 

Both Frank and Danny flinched at the sudden noise. For a moment Joey just stared at the pair on the bed, his eyes darting to where Ghost Face was buried balls deep inside the pale Canadian. For a brief moment the youngest Killer appeared flabberghasted by the scenery going on infront of him but, shortly after that he seemed to get it back together. The shocked and confused expression made way to a dark blush creeping up his neck.

"You're more than welcome to join us. I can share." Cheekily, the Ghost Face winked at Joey who seriously seemed to consider whether or not he should join the pair on the bed. Frank was barely able to speak due to the constant abuse of his sweet spot so, he for once remained silent in a desperate attempt to not start whining like a bitch in heat. 

Maybe it was the lightheadedness from still being so damn horny, but Joey did indeed join the two on the bed, eagerly getting out of his pants on the way there. From the bedside table Joey grabbed the keys to Frank's restraints and one by one unlocked them to reposition the legion's Leader. 

For a brief moment Danny pulled out of the welcoming heat. With combined effort they turned Frank, who was more jelly than human at this point, around. Ass up, face down. The Ghost Face kneeled behind the tight hole and just pushed right back into it, watching eagerly as Joey freed his black cock from his briefs. 

Frank didn't even protest in the slightest as said cock was pressed against his delicate lips, shoved right past them and filled his mouth up until the point where he started to gag and then some more. Just hearing the sounds of Frank gagging on that massive intrusion made Danny shiver, sent a rush of pleasure straight to his dick. 

Reaching around the pale Teen's body, the Ghost Face grabbed the weeping cock and finally freed it from the ring preventing release. Almost immediately after the ring was off, Frank spilled ungodly amounts of cum onto the damp sheets with a high pitched cry, muffled by the dick down his throat. 

Frank's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he just kept coming. From one end, he was forced to deepthroat a big black cock as Joey just kept fucking balls deep into his mouth while at the sime time, his ass was getting jackhammered by Danny. There was no more room for processing thoughts in his mind, it had gone completely blank and was sent straight into oblivion with this sweet sweet release he'd craved for so fucking long. 

Seeing that massive dick fuck in and out of the legion's Leader over and over again in combination with those tight walls cleching down hard around his erection was what finally sent Danny over the edge as he too spilled his seed deep inside the younger man. A groan was the only sound coming from him as he released. 

The Ghost Face was mesmerized by the primal way Joey pushed into Frank's mouth. Although once Joey realized Danny was finished with that tight asshole, he pulled out with a wet pop, flipped the shorter Man over and just pushed his cock back into his Friend's messy hole. It made a wet squelching sound when this big stretch of a massive dick returned for the third time. 

The American could only stare at the two men but, eventually he just grabbed Frank by the hair and pulled the younger Man up for a messy, passionate kind of kiss. His fist was closed around an ebony mess of short, silky hair. Greedily Danny slipped his tongue into Frank's mouth. The taste of another man's dick in someone's mouth was strange but, somehow still rather welcoming. 

Each thrust from Joey into Frank's abused and sore hole jolted the Teen forward into Danny's embrace. If it hadn't been for the stealthy Killer to hold him up, the legion's Leader would've likely been unable to stay upright. With an amused smirk the taller Killer pressed his face against the Other's neck and started to nibble on delicate skin.

Joey was apparently getting close as his thrusts grew sloppy, frantic even. There was audible grunting, loud enough to make Danny's ears ring. It only took a couple of thrusts more for the dark skinned Killer to come inside Frank for the second time that night. 

The older Canadian let out a strangled sob. The seed flooding his ass was too much for him to bear. All of that happening while he was engulfed by complete darkness from the blindfold covering his eyes. It was too much. He was sore, in pain and utterly exhausted.

Danny simply let go of Frank once Joey had finished coming inside and let his dick slip free. The young Teen had no energy left to stay upright just as expected and fell into the bedsheets, a half conscious mess between the two men. 

The oldest of the three stuffed his dick back inside his pants and got off of the bed and winked at the dark Teen. Joey's eyes were trained his leader, mouth agape in sheer disbelief of what he'd just done to Frank. It seemed as if he couldn'd believe he'd managed to fuck his friend into an almost full unconsciousness. 

Danny used the opportunity and quietly slipped through the window to avoid confrontation. Even though he'd just finished fucking Frank, his dick already twitched again at the thought of developing those sweet photos he'd taken today. The biting cold of Mount Ormond was barely registered by him as he stepped through snow and frozen grass to make his way back to where he came from and was ultimately engulfed by the Entity as he went through the exit gates.

**Author's Note:**

> Just end me.


End file.
